


An Offering Fit For A  Master

by jujukittychick



Series: Merry Trope-mas [25]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angel's multiple personalities, Blood Drinking, Curses, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Romance, Prophecies, Something Made Them Do It, Vampire Bites, Xander and Angel don't like each other, Xander is so done, all attitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: Somebody cursed Angelagain, turns out there was a prophecyagain, and since he’s got such a good track record for it, AI called Xander to fulfill, or break, the prophecy…again. Xander is so done with this bullshit.
Relationships: Angel/Xander Harris
Series: Merry Trope-mas [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055879
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: One Million Words





	An Offering Fit For A  Master

**Author's Note:**

> had the hardest time picking a pair for this one, thankfully xangel falls into rare pair category. merry Christmas everyone :D

“Explain why I’m here again?” Xander scrubbed his hands over his face and exhaled heavily, wondering why  _ he _ was always the one that wound up in these messes.

Fred gave him a bashful smile and waved toward the currently deadbolted door next to them. “Well, you see, it seems like somebody’s cursed Angel…”

Xander rolled his eyes, “Again.”

She winced, “Uh, yeah. Except it’s turned out really weird this time? Like, he’s not Angel or Angelus or Liam, but kinda...all of them?”

Xander’s eyes scrunched shut as the true mind-fuckery of that statement hit him, considering he’d personally dealt with two out of three of those winning personalities, and what he’d heard about Liam wasn’t exactly winning any medals either, he was not liking where this was going. “Tell me he’s human?”

She smiled apologetically and shook her head. “No...but he’s not Angelus! Sort of…”

Before Xander could respond to that, Wesley walked out of one of the offices, a thick tome opened across his hands as he read and muttered to himself. Looking at the young Watcher, Xander sighed. “I’m not going to like whatever reason you guys called me here for, am I?”

Wesley looked like he wanted to polish a pair of glasses, which was funny since he wasn’t wearing them anymore, but old habits and all. “Um, given your history with both Angel and Angelus...probably not.”

“Great.” Xander groaned and crossed his arms over his chest. “Go ahead, spill.”

“So it seems the prophecy in question, tied into what the being who cursed him said at the time, says that an offering from the ‘Knight who sees the truth’ will set things to rights.”

“And you called me because…”

“Well, between the meaning of the name Alexander and the fact that, well, demons have been known to, uh, that is…”

“I’m ‘the Slayer’s White Knight’.” Xander pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Quite. And you’ve also been called…”

“The One Who Sees. Yeah, got it.” Xander was really wishing he told Giles no when he asked him to come see what AI needed in person. “So what’s this ‘offering’ I’m supposed to be giving?”

When both of them refused to meet his eyes and started stammering, Xander narrowed his eyes and yelled, “Cordy! What aren’t they telling me?”

Cordelia made her way over from the reception desk, heels clicking disapprovingly across the tile floor. Giving her two co-workers and exasperated look, she turned to her ex-boyfriend and one of the best friends she currently had, “I’m guessing they got to the part where Angel needs to drink your blood?”

Xander’s eyebrows shot up, arms falling limply to his side in shock. “Angel needs to do what to who, now?”

Cordy glared at the blushing couple, “Really, guys?” Rolling her eyes, she turned back to Xander, “So apparently you need to go offer your neck up to Angel because blood is like the go-to offering for vampires or whatever, and fresh from the source makes it more meaningful.”

Xander stared at her for a long moment while his mind had a complete computer blue screen of death moment, because what the ever loving fuck?! How was this his life? Seriously? Glaring at the three of them, he pulled off his button up shirt so he wouldn’t mess it up. “I hate all of you.”

Taking the shirt from him, Cordy kissed him on the cheek. “No you don’t. And just think of all the blackmail material you’ll have on Angel now.”

“That’s going to do me a whole lot of good if I get my throat ripped out or drained.”

Fred shook her head, “No, no. He’s not dangerous, not really, just...um, handsy?”

Xander blinked. “Excuse me?”

Wesley awkwardly nodded, “Apparently that would be the Liam part coming out, he was quite, um, promiscuous from what is known.”

Xander felt the vein in his temple throbbing and closed his eyes, breathing calmly for a count of ten. “You mean the guy that’s not allowed to get a happy ending is currently wanting to get laid?”

Fred and Wesley started blushing and stammering again, Cordy just kind of laughed and shrugged, “To be fair, and no offence or anything, but I don’t think you’re exactly what he’d have in mind to get his perfect happiness.”

Xander couldn’t really argue with that one, so just sighed and turned to face the locked door. “I don’t get paid enough for this shit.”

Cordy unlocked the door and patted his back, “Don’t be silly, Xander, you don’t get paid at all.” And promptly shoved him inside.

~~

The sight that greeted Xander had his heart pounding in remembered fear, Angelus sprawled out on a wing chair, silk shirt unbuttoned and showing off his toned chest, legs spread wide. A stream of almost musical foreign words spilled from the vampire as he gave Xander a lazy once over. Ah, so maybe this was more Liam than Angelus but who could know for sure. Xander shook his head, “Sorry, Deadboy, I don’t speak ancient Irish, try again.”

“Ah, boyo, so they sent a right treat in for me, did they?”

Xander sighed and tilted his head from side to side, trying to release the building tension, “Yeah something like that. As much as I can appreciate a version of you without a stick up your ass, we need the actually relatively useful version of you back.”

“And they think a whelp like you can do something to make that happen, eh?”

Fighting not to grind his teeth, Xander walked further into the room, wondering how it was possible for Angel to get even more annoying every time he lost himself. “Yeah, apparently all you need is an offering from yours truly.”

“Ah, well now, boyo, that is a bit of good news.” Standing, Angel stretched lazily and began circling Xander, a hand trailing down the human’s back before smacking his ass, making him jump and spin around to face the vampire, eyes flashing with anger. Angel just laughed and gifted the boy a lecherous smirk, “At least somebody had good taste; I’m assuming the brown haired bird at the desk.”

There was so much there to respond to that Xander didn’t know where to start first. “Considering we used to date, yeah, she’s got good taste. But I’m not here for a fuck; the last thing Angel needs is a happy ending.”

“Well that’s disappointing. So what kind of offering do you have for me then? Money?” The vampire laughed dismissively and threw himself back onto the chair.

Xander watched the vamp damn near pout at being denied and rolled his eyes. No matter which version he was, Angel was always a fucking drama queen. “You’re a vampire, Deadboy, what do you think? I’m here to offer up a vein.”

Angel perked up, his gaze becoming much more predatory. “Aye, now, that would be a suitable offering. Why don’t you come over here and offer yourself up then?”

And there was Angelus peeking his evil head out. Reluctantly walking over to the seated vamp, Xander looked down at him, “I should point out that all I have to do is scream for help and they’ll come running. Also, if you kill me or turn me, I’ll find a way to kill you.”

“Always so defensive, aren’t you, Slayer’s pet. Now be a good boy and sit on me lap.”

“You’re just giving off all kinds of bad touch vibes, you know that, right?” Sighing once more, Xander stepped forward until his legs were touching Angel’s, trying to figure out the best way to go about things when the vampire apparently got tired of waiting and grabbed his hips, yanking him forward so he straddled the vamp’s legs.

“Much better. Now, just relax and this shouldn’t hurt...much.” Angel grinned wickedly and shifted into game face, dark eyes turning golden as his teeth lengthened. He ran his fingers through Xander’s hair gently, sending an unwanted shiver through the young man, and tugged his head to the side. Hesitating only a moment, he leaned forward, running his nose along the length of the strong neck, inhaling the rich scent of everything Xander. Before the boy could complain, Angel struck, teeth sinking deep over his pulse and began to suck at the wounds, lapping up the steady stream of blood that leaked out with a pleasured moan.

Xander’s whole body tensed as Angel breathed him in, his hands clenching and unclenching on the back of the chair where he braced himself. When the vamp finally struck, he yelped, more in surprise than in actual pain. There had been a sharp pain, yeah, but no worse than any of the accidents he normally had running around. The feeling of the vampire feeding on him was so odd, the combination of licking and sucking making him squirm. It wasn’t until the vamp moaned and rocked his hips that Xander not only realized that Angel was hard in his pants, but that Xander was apparently enjoying the feeding a little too much as well. “Fuck, this is not cool! Tell me this is working? How much more do you think you need?”

“Dunno, but you taste amazing.” Licking a path up the boy’s neck, Angel whispered in his ear, accented voice heavy with arousal, “Could feast on you all day.”

Xander’s hips bucked at the nearly purred words and an involuntary moan slipped from him. “Fuck fuck fuck. Damn it all, Angel, why do you always have to make my life difficult? Why isn’t the blood changing you back?”

“You know, boyo, there are other offerings you could give.” Angel kept his eyes locked with Xander’s as he reached forward to squeeze the hard cock straining against the boy’s baggy jeans, making his head fall back with a needy moan. “I could keep drinking, but you’re goin’ t’ start feeling it soon.” Angel licked up the trail of blood that leaked from the bite marks while he had been speaking.

Xander squeezed his eyes shut, warring with himself and his conscience and his complete dislike for the man underneath him. Deciding it was worth a try since the blood offering apparently wasn’t enough, and vowing to never speak of that day again, he nodded. “Do it. I offer myself up today, and today only, in whatever way is needed to get Angel back to himself barring any permanent harm or death to myself.” He wasn’t quite sure where the words came from, but he figured it was better to put it out there, just in case.

Angel leaned back enough to truly look at Xander once more, his face shifting back to human. Considering the boys words, he nodded, his Irish brogue heavy in his voice as he spoke, “In good faith I accept your generous offer.” Not willing to give the boy time to second guess himself, he quickly unfastened his jeans, freeing the young man’s hard cock. “Look at ye, a meal fit for a Master.”

Xander squirmed, blushing in embarrassment, not believing he was actually planning on going through with the vampire’s plan. But then a cool, calloused hand was wrapping around his dick and his thoughts kind of scattered.

Finding the human to be delightfully distracted, Angel went back to licking and sucking at the leaking bite marks while he slowly began stroking Xander’s hard cock, so hot and flushed red and throbbing with his pulse. He began to time his movements, sucking at the bite marks at the same time he squeezed the pulsing member, licking at his neck as he stroked him quickly, the steadily leaking pre-cum easing his way.

Xander was biting his arm to keep from moaning out loud and drawing unwelcome attention. What Angel was doing felt amazing and he hated himself a little for enjoying it as much as he was. Why,  _ why _ , did it have to be fucking  _ Angel _ of all people needing his help. On the upside, between the erotic feeling of the vampire feeding and the handjob he was giving Xander, he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

Angel heard the boy’s heart beat start to race, listened to his muffled moans become more desperate and licked over the bite marks one last time, sealing them. Shifting back to his human face, he leaned back to watch the young man as he focused on getting him off. The boy’s chest was heaving and his hips bucking into Angel’s strokes. “Ah, look at ye, boyo, just stunnin’. Cum for me, Xander, want t’ watch you fall apart in my hands.”

Between the perfect pressure on his cock and the seductive words in that accented voice, Xander couldn’t last any longer. Body arching, his mouth fell open in a silent scream as he came, his seed spilling all over Angel’s hand and shooting across his bare chest. Panting, he watched the vampire lift his cum coated hand to his mouth and begin licking it clean with a pleased moan.

“Mmm, perfect, boyo. Too bad I can’t keep ya.” 

Fumbling to close up his pants, Xander was about to respond to that horrible idea when he saw Angel freeze, a horrified look growing on his face as he looked at his messy hand, then up to Xander’s neck, tongue tracing over his lips as if verifying what he’d done. Finally he met Xander’s eyes and Xander couldn’t help the smug look that took over his features. “So, it turns out you don’t hate me as much as you think you do. However, the feeling is very much not mutual; I still can’t stand you.” Shoving himself off Angel’s lap and straightening his clothes, he crossed his arms over his chest nervously. “So, needless to say, we’ll never discuss this ever again, never.”

Angel quickly shook his head, holding his messy hand away from the rest of him with a disgusted look while he looked around for something to clean up with. “No, no, absolutely not.”

“Good. Try not to get cursed again. Orgasms or not, I really don’t want to do that with you again.”

Angel could only agree as the obnoxious young man left the room without another thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Curious about what other crazy ideas I've had? Check out my [plot bunny page](https://jujubunnies.freeforums.net/). You can comment on existing ideas or leave your own requests.
> 
> I'm also back on [LiveJournal](https://jujukittychick.livejournal.com/) now, so you can send me PMs or see the random things I'm working on as I use it to post ideas and stuff


End file.
